


Alien Swag

by Madam_Red



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he asked her to dance, with that twinkle in the depths of those ancient eyes? She couldn't refuse-- but she didn't expect him to be so good at it! [Ten/Donna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Swag

**Author's Note:**

> Continues sometime after Journey's End, with established history that Donna survived the metacrisis. I haven't decided if this will be a one-shot or if I want to build more onto it. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing these characters, so please do excuse if they seem a little out of character. This whole story was simply done for a good laugh!

       Dark eyes glanced thoughtfully over the crowd; watching familiar and unfamiliar faces mingle. The soft buzz of music and laughter became a comfortable ambiance in the background. The Doctor heaved a sigh, looking back to the drink nestled between his lengthy fingers.

Normally? He wouldn't have attended these types of events; reunions and parties were not his cup of tea. He had been unable to escape his fate when Martha had called Donna, and informed her of their invitation. He had not been able to wiggle his way out of going! One simply did not tell Donna Noble 'no', it wasn't in her vocabulary. That? And maybe a little part of him agreed that they needed some time to relax and ease away the tension of the last few weeks.

Yet no sooner had they entered, then his ginger companion has been swept off into the throng of humans! He spared another glance along the mass of occupants, spotting her hair against the dim light on the dance floor. Ah well. As long as she was having fun? He was absolutely not perturbed by her popularity. Not at all! She certainly deserved it.

Yet it didn’t stop him from sulking along the back wall sipping at his lemonade. Oh no. Not that he was sulking. Time Lords did not sulk. He was just people watching. That's all he was doing. Keeping an eye out for trouble. Yes.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy, Doc." The smooth voice drawled out from his side, and he groaned mentally. Oh wonderful. He'd been found.

"Jack, I assure you..." He turned to regard the man, and, nearly choked. He was decked out in a purple suit with a bright green feathery boa around his neck. Complete with a fedora and cheap costume jewelry around his neck. He looked, well, _ridiculous_! And that was something, coming from him. "...why are you dressed like that?" He asked wearily.

"It's a _party_ , Doctor." The man mussed, petting at the feather's along his throat. "Sometimes you just need to loosen up and enjoy the moment!" Jack grinned. "Which begs to be asked, why are you over here sulking? Did you and Donna have a row?"

"No, we did not 'have a row'," He responded tersely, looking away from the immortal at his side.

"Tsk, tsk. You're in one of those moods, I see." Jack drawled out, before leaning in to comment. "Well, if you're not going to collect that ginger goddess from the dance floor, I just might have too." A sly wink was offered. For a moment Jack was concerned he might have gone too far with his joke.

"You leave Donna alone, Jack." The alien voiced, turning sharply to set that furrowed brow upon the ridiculously dressed Captain. Oh, he had touched a nerve! Jack resisted the urge to grin. Oh he had been right.

"Relax, I was just saying Doc. She's going to wonder why you're avoiding her." Jack mused.

"I'm not avoiding her--" He started, only to be cut off.

"Buttocks, you're not." The human voiced sharply, before plucking his fedora from his head and reaching up to drop it on the Time Lord's head. A hand plucked away his lemonade before Doctor could argue he was being thrust forward into the crowd of bodies. "Get out there!"

The notion that Jack is just a smidgen intoxicated and likely not making the best judgement calls right now, is likely one of two things keeping the Doctor from turning around and giving him a reminder that one does not _shove_ a Time Lord. The second is the fact Donna's eyes have caught sight of him, and the spark of curiosity in their blue depths is drawing him forward. Yes. Well. He can tell Jack about his disapproval later. Yes. He'll do that later.

It doesn't take the Doctor long to weave his slender frame around the dance floor, and he finds himself at Donna's side before he can completely think this idea through. But, thinking things through isn't something he's noted for. He much more prefers to be spontaneous. As far as he can tell he is living up to that ideal perfectly when he casually curls his fingers around the ginger's wrist and gives her current dancing partner a charming smile. The polite 'May I?' is lost over the too loud music, but it appears the bloke understands well enough and relinquishes Donna with a seemingly knowing wink.

He isn't sure _what_ that wink is for, but he's much more busy studying Donna to care.

Donna is shooting him a furrowed expression and her lips have become pursed-- and he knows instantly she thinks he desires to leave early. Before she can try to scream over the music he attempts to amend her misunderstanding. Lithe fingers plucking Jack's hat off his head and he bows his frame towards her in an elegance that would have made his fifth regeneration proud. When he rises, an arm is offered to her and he inclines with a sheepish smile he knows she can't refuse. No matter how times he uses it on her!

As expected, that displeasure melts away into a roll of her eyes and a smile. A simple flash of her mirth that twists his stomach over. He wishes he had consumed something stronger then juice, so that he might blame his reaction on that. _Alas._

Instead of worrying over the implications of that reaction, he decides to give into the moment. The repercussions can wait till later. Perhaps Jack was right-- _this is a party_. Although he isn't about to tell Jack he's right about something. Nope. Never!

With a waggle of his brows that has Donna laughing at him, the Doctor drops his borrowed fedora back into place and closes the distance between them. It's almost too easy the way his fingers rest lightly to her waist and he half expects her to slap him away while yelling 'hands!' at him. She doesn't, however, and her own fingers come to sprawl along his chest. He wonders if she can feel the flutter his hearts make under the touch, given the way she's grinning at him.

Oh she does... she does _things_ to him! What's worse? She doesn't even realize it!

It takes him a second to catch the beat of the current song, and to dredge up the appropriate dance that will accompany it. Then he's drawing her frame forward and leading her into a rhythm that is both exact and fluid. He can tell by the light that sparks in those blue eyes that he's caught her interest completely. A grin curls along his own lips as he swirls her frame backward, keeping their hands clasped before he draws her back into his awaiting arms. The vision of those ginger locks filling the air, and the breathless look along her features is going to be painted along his memories for centuries to come.

He's clearly surprised her by the fact he knows how to swing dance-- and he finds himself equally delighted in how easily she follows his lead. As if she's become honed on his body language, reading between the lines of their mental link. They fall into a natural rhythm that has started to draw eyes. Too caught up in each other? The dancing duet don't notice their crowd.

Donna alludes a sort of confidence that the Doctor just can't help but encourage and allow to feed his own. So when he draws her swirling form in against his own this time? His fingers move to settle around her waist securely-- and he catches her eye for a heart beat. Not giving her time to argue he hauls her clean off her feet, and lifts her effortlessly upwards before using the same momentum to draw her to the side and roll her frame elegantly off his back. At the last moment re-securing her fingers into his own and dropping her cleanly back on her feet. The exhilarated look in those blue eyes is something he's only glimpsed when they've been running for their lives-- and he drinks in the sight of it. Knowing its meant entirely for him.

He's blissfully happy that the beat of the music keeps her from making comments about her body. Not that he finds her heavy by any stretch of the imagination-- he has just proved that, hasn't he? He might look like a skinny length of alien nothing? But he's got a considerable amount of strength hidden under that brown suit.

The next time he swirls her forward, she seems prepared by the mischievous glint in his eye. Her frame relaxes when he catches it; easily tossing her upwards. Although if he's being honest? They might be relying on their shared conscious right now. Maybe. A little bit. _A teeny bit._ Okay maybe a lot. There's no way they could pull off the next move without it. Yet she anticipates the upwards toss perfectly, hands coming to rest on his shoulders to catch her weight before he arches backwards and flips her clean over his head. There is a audible gasp from around them as the weight of her bottom settles on the small of his back and her skirts settle down around them.

Then they're face-to-face with opposite sides of a crowd. No longer distracted by staring into each other eyes.

It's then the two of them seem to realize they have a willing audience, eagerly waiting to see what they'll do next. It's Donna that freezes awkwardly, and yet the Doctor isn't prepared to finish just yet. He turns, fingers seeking her own and offering a squeeze. It seems to spark her from her stupor, and he hauls her frame back into the rhythm with only several seconds having elapsed. Yet by the blush that's worked its way up into her cheeks? He knows Donna's lost her concentration and decides that risque' moves are unadvised. So instead? He spins her backwards, then back to his chest so he can lean down and whisper to her ear.

"They're only staring at how brilliant you are." He's surprised at how husky his voice comes out, and clearly he's taken her attention back. Those blue eyes return to him, but he doesn’t give her the time to speak before he pulls back and twists their frames. Oh he already knows what she'll say, even without the faint whisper of their mental connection.

His grin is the response to her 'get off!' and he pushes her away into another spin that has her skirts and hair fanning out around her. When he hauls her back? He captures the last few seconds of the song to dip her body backwards over a knee, fingers nimbly holding her by the waist. Her breathing is laboured, and there is a sheen of sweat along her brow that glistens in the dim light. They could have been alone in that instant, for all the attention he's giving the cheers around them. His attention is all but entranced by her flushed features and the way her lips are quirked into a smile. He lifts his gaze to her eyes, and finds the clarity of those blue depth's striking against her ginger hair.

More striking, he thinks, then any of the nebula clouds or star fields he's previously observed.

It's all to be expected when he plucks the Fedora from his head and holds it to the side to shield the crowd's view when he leans in to steal a kiss to the corner of those tempting lips. Really it was completely inevitable!

Somewhere in the background Martha is rolling her eyes as she hands over fifty pounds to Jack.


End file.
